


Blazing

by humanveil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: For Prompt 5 of the dogdaysofsummer: Blazing.





	Blazing

Sirius’ body is warm and welcoming beneath his, the arm curled around his waist solid and calming. There’s a bonfire crackling in the yard, the four of them watching as hues of red and orange and yellow mix together to create an incandescent light. It sparks, the little embers dancing under the open sky.

Remus watches from his spot on Sirius’ lap. His cheeks are heated, and he knows they must be tainted pink the same way everyone else’s are. He shifts, half-listening to the story James is telling Peter as he burrows his face further into the crook of Sirius’ shoulder. It is beautiful, he thinks, the way the fire blazes. Beautiful, and very fleeting.

They return for their final year tomorrow, and Remus can’t shake the sense of impending doom; the intrusive thought that once they graduate, this will all be over. That their friendship as he knows it will vanish, the harsh reality of adulthood and the ever-increasing threat of darkness will be too much for the four of them to bare.

“Stop thinking so loud,” Sirius murmurs, the words low enough for only Remus to hear. Remus laughs, the noise a quiet sound that passes through his lips in a puff of air.

“I’m trying,” he says, and Sirius’ arms grow ever tighter. He kisses Remus’ forehead, the press gentle and damp, and Remus shuts his eyes against the heat of the fire and the blazing spout of emotion that singular touch brings out in him.

He can’t say why he’s so worried, not when he has these moments. Fleeting, maybe, but beautiful in their own way.

He covers Sirius’ hand with his own and links their fingers together as shifts again. He’ll focus on this for now, he thinks, and enjoy it while it lasts.   


End file.
